


An Explantion

by PercivalScript



Series: Project PALM [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercivalScript/pseuds/PercivalScript
Summary: Hi! Thank you for reading this! Now, this took me exactly three years to get this far, so, the next chapter might take a little while, sorry, doing my best!7-10-18 Edit: Looking back, i screwed up some writing. I had Dad Script as a different person than i wanted him. Had to fix it, sorry!





	An Explantion

My name is Percival Script. I don’t have a lot of time, so I’m gonna make this quick. This is my story and everything I know about what’s been happening. Most of it you will probably think you know the whole story, but you don’t. In fact, this story will reveal a lot of things that we never knew about for thousands of years. This is being sent to you, and every other person in Remnant, so you’ll know how it all went down. When I was seven, my mother died while she defending our village from Grimm. My father was a bit weird about it and became more secretive about the whole thing as the years went by. It kind of just became me and my sister whenever he got into on of the moods, if we weren't fast enough to catch it. Couple of years later, a white-haired man confronted my father about maidens and relics. At the time, I didn’t know that this man was Ozpin and was talking about the maidens from legend. I was just a naive young child that missed his mother. I was about twelve when I was sent on a mission to infiltrate the White Fang for Ozpin. My dad argued with him for ages about how I wasn’t ready, but Ozpin somehow convinced him to let me go. Something about my semblance would help me stay “under the radar”. While I was undercover, I met a cat Faunus named Blake. At first, she seemed to like being in the White Fang. That changed when Adam Taurus took over. She confided in me about everything that was happening, even the things between her and Adam. After a couple of years of dealing with the White Fang, I helped Blake escape from the White Fang. I knew I would have a place at Beacon, so I begged Ozpin to let Blake enroll too. Everything was going smoothly in Remnant, at least, until a mission about two weeks before the start of Beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! Now, this took me exactly three years to get this far, so, the next chapter might take a little while, sorry, doing my best!
> 
> 7-10-18 Edit: Looking back, i screwed up some writing. I had Dad Script as a different person than i wanted him. Had to fix it, sorry!


End file.
